This invention relates generally to dental and skeletal implants for attaching prosthetic devices to bone tissue.
There are two requirements for achieving a secure and long-lasting implant embedded in bone tissue. The implant must be mechanically strong in order to resist the stresses to which it is subjected and it must be biologically compatible with the bone tissue in order that it may encourage bone growth around it.
Implants made of metal are attractive from the mechanical strength aspect but except for a few exceptions such as pure titanium and the titanium alloy Ti 6Al 4V, most are biologically undesirable in that they release metal ions which are harmful to living tissue. Implants made of ceramics such as single-crystal alumina do not release harmful ions and are mechanically strong but do not bond well to living tissue. Biologically-compatible ceramics such as apatite, which bond well to living tissue, lack the mechanical strength required of implants.
Because of its mechanical strength and its ease of fabrication, metal remains the material of choice for most implants. In order to enhance the growth of living bone tissue, the metal implants are coated with biologically-compatible materials. In order to minimize the inadequacies of biological bonding, the implants are often screwed into the bone tissue thereby seeking to achieve by mechanical means what can't quite be achieved by means of biological bonding. In order to maximize the effects of bone growth to the greatest degree possible, the implant is provided with holes, recesses, and other features into which bone growth may proceed, hopefully thereby preventing the implant from loosening over time.
Unfortunately, the bone tissue often does not grow back into the interspaces between the implant and the bone tissue where it is lodged. Instead, soft tissue grows in these regions. This soft tissue contributes little to the strength of attachment between implant and the adjacent bone tissue.